Te encontré
by mariaazul
Summary: Naruto estaba pasando un mal momento, Sakura desde que había vuelto Sasuke no la veía, Hinata lo ignoraba sin saber el motivo, asi que decidió hacer casi todas las misiones. El Hokage le encomendó una misión, que era vigilar a los tres integrantes del antiguo grupo Taka.


**Te encontré**

* * *

Karin después de la guerra decidió quedarse en Konoha junto a sus amigos, la verdad es que les costaba quedarse ya que le trataban casi como criminales, Sasuke se lo había pedido y ellos aceptaron un poco obligados ya qua no tenían donde ir. Konoha había sido la única aldea que los había aceptado, aunque a sus aldeanos les costara bastante.

Naruto estaba pasando un mal momento, Sakura desde que había vuelto Sasuke no la veía, Hinata lo ignoraba sin saber el motivo, asi que decidió hacer casi todas las misiones.

El Hokage le encomendó una misión, que era vigilar a los tres integrantes del antiguo grupo Taka.

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

Naruto acababa de salir del despacho del Hokage, estaba pensativo por la misión que le habían encomendado ya que no sabía cómo hacerla.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? –pregunto Lee cuando lo vio salir, se encontraba en los pasillos de la torre Hokage ya que había ido a ver a Guy-sensei.

Naruto le conto su misión mientras iban caminando hacia el Ichiraku para comer algo.

-bueno, no me parece tan difícil, esos tres siempre van a comer juntos, bueno básicamente Suigetsu y Karin van a casa del otro chico para comer –explico Lee dejando asombrado a Naruto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Naruto sorprendido de que Lee supiera esas cosas.

-ohh, porque el chico pelirrojo o anaranjado, Jugo creo que se llama vive cerca de donde vivo yo, entonces los veo ir y venir de su casa –explico Lee mientras pedían 2 tazones.

-mañana ven a mi casa y asi los ves –dijo Lee sonriendo a su amigo.

-gracias –soltó Naruto sonriendo alegre.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Naruto se levanto temprano y después de limpiar un poco su casa que estaba hecha un desastre se preparo y se dirigió hacia la casa de Lee, por el camino decidió comprar algo para comer los dos.

* * *

 **En otra parte de Konoha:**

Karin se encontraba en su apartamento, sabia por lo ruidos que su vecino era Naruto, que a pesar de que ahora estaba ganando más dinero, no se había cambiado de casa, cosa que a ella le extraño ya que estas casas eran una ruina.

Estaba esperando a que viniera Suigetsu para ir a casa de Jugo a comer.

- _"ese hombre sí que sabe cocinar"_ -pensó Karin con una sonrisa mientras recogía su casa.

Al poquito llamaron a su puerta, sabiendo que era Suigetsu se dispuso a abrir.

-has tardado – regaño Karin en cuanto abrió la puerta, el chico la miro serio.

-buenos dias, a ti también –dijo él mientras entraba en el departamento.

Karin ya estaba harta todos los dias lo mismo y eso ya la cansaba.

-¿nos vamos ya? –pregunto Suigetsu mirando a la chica.

Ella asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Jugo.

* * *

 **En otra zona de la aldea:**

Naruto llego a la casa de Lee, era la primera vez que estaba allí y se quedo asombrado de la casa, ya que era más grande y estaba más limpia y ordenada que la de él.

Estuvieron comiendo y cuando Lee le aviso se asomo por la ventana y al poco los vio pasar tranquilamente. Naruto en cuanto vio a Karin se quedo embobado.

-es hermosa –dijo Naruto mientras no la quitaba la vista de encima.

Karin noto como si la observaran, miro hacia arriba y vio a Naruto y a Lee, se sonrojo al notarse observada por el rubio.

Asi fueron pasando los dias, cada vez Karin se ponía más nerviosa cuando tenía que pasar por enfrente de esa casa. Naruto ya se había enterado que Karin vivía en el apartamento de al lado y eso le ponía contento.

 _ **Hasta que ese día todo cambio.**_

Karin había avisado a sus amigos que no iría a comer y como las paredes son de papel, Naruto se entero y le extraño, asi que fue a verla, salió de su apartamento y fue a la puerta de al lado y llamo.

Karin al oír que llamaban a la puerta se extraño, ya que salvo sus amigos nadie venia a verla. Al oír por segunda vez que llamaban a la puerta fue a abrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de ver que era Naruto, cosa que no supo por qué pero la puso nerviosa e hizo que se sonrojara.

-hola –saludo ella extrañada mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-hola –dijo Naruto nervioso, no sabía qué hacer ya que había sido por un impulso lo que le había hecho ir a la casa de Karin.

-¿que querías? –pregunto ella seria.

-pues…..venia…para…ver como estabas –dijo Naruto nervioso buscando las palabras correctas.

-ohh, ehhh, bien –soltó ella confundida -¿quieres pasar? –pregunto mientras se apartaba.

-no puedo tengo entrenamiento con Lee, a lo mejor otro dia –soltó el para luego despedirse y salir corriendo.

-sí, claro –dijo Karin extrañada mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Lo dias fueron pasando y Naruto siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando sabía que estaba en casa iba y hacia lo mismo, ya que se había tornado como costumbre, luego poco a poco se fue quedando más tiempo, formando una bonita amistad.

Era sábado y ya era de noche, Naruto se había pasado toda el dia en casa de Karin, la verdad es que esos dos se encontraban bien en compañía el uno del otro.

-bueno, es mejor que me vaya ya a mi casa, es muy tarde –soltó Naruto levantándose del sillón.

Karin asintió triste, se levanto y le acompaño a la puerta, Naruto durante el camino hacia la puerta se encontraba indeciso, ya que estaba dudando entre las ganas de besarla o no hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Naruto ya había tomado una decisión.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana y… - Karin fue interrumpida por Naruto, ya que este la beso.

Fue un beso corto pero cargado de sentimiento.

-¿esto es por tu misión o por que querías hacerlo? –pregunto Karin con voz baja mientras le miraba seria.

-te encontré gracias a la misión y se lo tengo que agradecer, pero el beso te lo quería dar desde el principio, desde que te vi el primer da yendo a comer a la casa de tu amigo –susurro Naruto mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

-yo también te encontré –dijo Karin sonriendo para luego colgarse de su cuello a la vez que le besaba.

-¿te quedas? –pregunto ella mientras le miraba suplicante.

-si, para siempre –soltó el para luego cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hacia la habitación de la chica, mientras Karin reía feliz.

* * *

 ** _Finnn_**


End file.
